


All She Had to Do Was Sing

by m7storyteller



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, all she had to do was 'sing'.  Post-Season 3/Pre-Season 4...</p>
<p>(Posting before I get Joss'd because it's been known to happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Had to Do Was Sing

It happens in a whirlwind.  One minute, she's watching Judith, the next she's being held in front of the Governor as a shield while he waves a gun around, taunting Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie.  She whimpers as he tightens his hold on her, grimacing as his fingers dig into her skin.  She's going to have bruises when this is over, if she survives, that is.  Rick, Glenn and Maggie have guns raised at them, while Daryl has his crossbow notched, waiting for a chance to a shot.  
  
She closes her eyes, murmuring a prayer to God, hoping He's listening when a flash from a movie she had seen takes hold of her brain.  She remembers the last time she seen the movie, a few weeks before the world went wrong while at a friend's house for a sleepover.  
  
She watches as the main character in the movie demonstrates the movies, and she whispers, "Sing."  
  
"What's that?", the Governor asked, "What did you say?"  
  
"Sing.", she replies, ignoring the looks she was getting from the others.  
  
"Are you going to sing us a little tune?", he laughs, "Go on, sing."  
  
With the words going through her mind, she does as he asks, and sings for him.  
  
"Solar plexus.", she elbows him hard in the side, causing him to lose some of his grip on her, before she slams her foot onto his, "Instep."  
  
She brings her head back and smashes it into his face, "Nose."  
  
His hand falls, and she swings her fist down and back, "Groin!"  
  
The Governor fell to the ground with a groan, dropping the gun that she scrambles to pick up, turning it on him.  She's not thinking as she pulls the trigger, shooting him, again and again until the gun's empty.  
  
A pair of hands grab her from behind, pulling her away from the Governor's body, "Easy, I got you."  
  
She struggles in the arms that are holding her, until she sees the edge of a crossbow out the corner of her eye, and collapses against Daryl, her face buried in his chest.  
  
Michonne runs her katana in the Governor's other eye, making sure the son of a bitch would stay dead, before looking at her, "Where did you learn that?"  
  
"What?", she wasn't sure what she meant.  
  
"To sing.", Michonne replied.  
  
Still tucked against Daryl, her arms wrapped tightly around him, Beth flushed, shaking her head, "It's silly."  
  
"Not if it worked.", Maggie said, "I wouldn't have thought of doing anything like that."  
  
Rick shook his head, turning his attention from the Governor's body to Beth, "Seems pretty impressive if you asked me."  
  
She bit her bottom lip, looking up at Daryl, who nodded his head, and ducked her head, "It's from Miss Congeniality."  
  
It's Michonne, out of all of them, who realizes what she's talking about, "When Gracie taught them to sing."  
  
When they look at her, Michonne shrugs her shoulders as she cleaned her katana, "What?  It was a good movie."


End file.
